Suki da you, Ichikun!
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Fic YAOI pertama saia! maaf jelek ya! selamat membaca and review! *promosi, di tabok*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ohohoho! Akhirnya jadi juga saia bikin fic yaoi! Tapi berhubung ini fic yaoi saia yang pertama, mohon maaf jika fic-nya jelek (_ _) Selamat Membaca! (^0^)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven teh punya nya Level-5! Kalo jadi punya abdi mah, pasti bakal saia ilangin tokoh yang namanya Megane Kakeru!

Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal

Tsuki da you, Ichi-kun!

Sore itu, tampaklah seorang murid SMP yang gak jelas dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan *di gampar Ichi* sedang berlatih sepak bola sendirian. "Sekali lagi!" ucapnya. Dia pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sambil menggiring bola. Begitu mendekati gawang, dia pun menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bolanya….Masuk! "Kau makin hebat saja, Ichirouta". Puji Jirou yang melihat Ichirouta sedang berlatih. "Arigatou, Jirou". Kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Ichirouta dan Jirou pun duduk berdua di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau sudah dengar belum? Berita tentang Hiroto dan Mamoru?" Tanya Jirou pada Ichirouta. "Hm? Berita apa memangnya?" Tanya Ichirouta. "Mereka berdua ketahuan sedang berpelukan di dalam kamar Mamoru!" jawab Jirou. Ichirouta yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air minumnya saking kagetnya. "Me..mereka berpelukan! Tidak mungkin! Bukannya Mamoru itu cintanya sama Shuuya!" sangkal Ichirouta. "Aku juga tidak percaya, kasihan Shuuya… dia sampai nangis 7 hari 7 malam saking sedihnya". Ujar Jirou.

"Haduuhh… nggak nyangka Mamoru itu tukang selingkuh, kasihan juga Shuuya dikhianatin, kalau begini caranya aku gak mau punya pacar deh, takut di khianatin!" ujar Ichirouta sambil bergidik ngeri. "Sokka…" ucap Jirou. "Daijoubu ka, Jirou? Kau kelihatan kurang sehat". Tanya Ichirouta. "Bo…boku wa daijoubou! Mungkin aku hanya lelah… aku ingin kembali ke kamarku saja, kau masih ingin latihan Ichirouta?" Tanya Jirou. "Iya, aku ingin berlatih sebentar lagi, sampai ketemu saat makan malam!" kata Ichirouta sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jirou. "Sampai jumpa!" balas Jirou, dia pun segera berlari pergi ke kamarnya.

!I LOVE ICHIROUTA!

Jirou langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur begitu dia sampai di kamarnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kemudian…"TIDAAAK!" teriaknya dengan sangat kencang. "Huweee gimana nih? Ichirouta nggak mau punya pacar! Berarti sia-sia dong selama ini usahaku untuk mendekati dia! Aku gak mau! Gak mau! Aku gak mau usahaku sia-sia!... tidak… aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku tidak mau orang yang kusukai di rebut lagi oleh orang lain! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati Ichirouta!" batin Jirou dengan sangat bersemangat.

Dulu, Jirou tuh pernah jatuh cinta sama Yuuto, tapi karena dia takut gak diterima cintanya sama Yuuto, dia pun hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya, akhirnya… Yuuto pun kini pacaran sama Akio. Jirou benar-benar menyesal karena dia sudah kalah sebelum bertarung. Jirou murung selama berhari-hari. Ichirouta yang selalu dijadikan teman curhatnya tentang perasaannya terhadap Yuuto, kasihan melihat Jirou yang terus-terusan sedih, dia pun berkata kepada Jirou. "Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, jangan terus melihat ke belakang, lihatlah jalan di depan sana yang sedang menantimu. Buatlah kegagalanmu ini sebagai pelajaran agar kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu, kau harus semangat! Jirou".

Sejak saat itu, Jirou pun jatuh cinta kepada Ichirouta. Sesuai nasihat Ichirouta, Jirou pun kini bertekad akan dengan gencar mengejar cinta Ichirouta! Semangat Jirou! Author dukung 100% (bohong ding, saia lebih suka Ichi ma Ryuuji *plaakk!*). "Baiklah! Pertama-tama aku harus meyakinkan Ichirouta kalau punya pacar itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" ujarnya dengan bersemangat. "Jirou-senpai, cepat pergi ke ruang makan! sudah waktunya makan malam! " panggil Haruna dari balik pintu kamar Jirou. "Ha'i!" sahut Jirou. Jirou pun bergegas pergi ke ruang makan.

"Hoohh..! itu Ichirouta sedang makan sendirian! Baiklah! Hari ini aku akan makan dengan Ichirouta sambil menjelaskan padanya kalau pacaran itu enak! Huwaa! Beruntungnya aku hari ini!" sorak Jirou dalam hati. Baru saja Jirou akan melangkahkan kakinya, eh.. datang si pasangan baru, Hiroto dan Mamoru. "Ichirouta! Aku dan Hiroto boleh duduk di sini tidak?" Tanya Mamoru sambil tersenyum kekanak-kanakkan. "Boleh, silakan saja". Jawab Ichirouta sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun makan malam bertiga. "UUKKHH! PASANGAN BARU YANG MENYEBALKAN! AWAS SAJA! BESOK TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN MEREKA DUDUK BARENG ICHIROUTA!" omel Jirou dalam hati. Sabar ya Jirou… readers juga sabar ya… karena chapter ini mo saia akhiri sampai di sini dulu!

TO BE CONTINUE!

**A/N: **bagaimana fic yaoi saia yang pertama ini? apa yaoi nya kurang terasa? Kalau iya, maafkan saia…. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin! Baca and review ya! (^o^)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Minna-chan~ Gomen ne aku telat update, maklum orang sibuk *plak!* Hehe, sekali lagi maaf ya karena lama updatenya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, selamat menikmati chapter kali ini~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, misstypo bertebaran, de el el

**Suki da you, Ichi-kun!**

**Inazuma Japan Camp, pukul 05.00 pagi**

Di saat semua orang masih terlelap di tempat tidur, tampak seorang remaja laki-laki yang sudah bangun tengah berpikir dengan serius. Remaja itu adalah Sakuma Jirou, anggota tim Inazuma Eleven.

Hmm… kira-kira apa ya yang sedang dipikirkannya? Berhubung saia dan juga para readers penasaran, mari kita dengarkan(?) pikiran Jirou!

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meyakinkan Ichi-kun kalau berpacaran itu menyenangkan ya…?" pikir Jirou.

Cih, kirain lagi mikir apaan, rupanya mikir hal yang gak berguna *di hajar Jirou*

"Ichi-kun itu kan pemikiran dan sikapnya dewasa sekali, jadi aku harus mencari cara yang benar-benar meyakinkan, tapi itu kan susah sekaliiii!" pikir Jirou sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya karena stress.

"Kufufu~ gimana kalau kamu kasih liat video orang yang sedang "gituan" kepada Ichi-kun? Pasti Ichi-kun langsung yakin~ Kufufu~". Usul Author yang langsung dihadiahi tamparan oleh Jirou.

"Masa nunjukkin video "gituan" ke Ichi-kun? Nanti Ichi-kun bisa benci padaku tau! Dasar Author bejaaaat!" teriak Jirou sambil mukulin author yang imut-imut ini *Jirou dan readers muntah berjama'ah*.

"Kasih usulan yang bener dong author! Jangan yang nista-nista!" omel Jirou.

"Hmm… gimana kalau kamu "Rape" aja si Ichi? Kan selain kalian berdua bisa bersenang-senang, siapa tau Ichi jadi jatuh cinta sama kamu". Usul bejat Author sambil memasang senyum mesum ala Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ ide yang ba—WOI! Itu lebih bejat lagi author mesum!" bentak Jirou sambil mukul author dengan pemukul baseball milik Yamamoto Takeshi dari fandom KHR.

"Kamu ini ya! Udah dikasih ide malah mukul! Udahlah! Saia gak mau bantu kamu lagi!" omel Author sambil mencak-mencak gaje.

"Huh! Dasar author nista! Akhirnya aku harus cari ide sendiri deh, AAAAKH! PUSIIIIIING!" teriak frustasi Jirou.

**XxEndou Aya-chanxX**

"Haah… aku tak juga menemukan ide yang bagus… bagaimana ini…? Seandainya saja aku sepandai Yuuto…" batin Jirou kecewa.

Sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang, tapi Jirou belum juga menemukan cara yang bagus untuk meyakinkan Ichirouta kalau pacaran itu menyenangkan.

"Kenapa ya saat mengerjakan 50 soal Fisika mudah sekali, sedangkan mencari ide soal masalah ini sulit sekali, AAAAAKH! WAKARANAI YO!" teriak Jirou dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Doushita Jirou? Kelihatannya kau kebingungan, ada masalah?" yang Ichirouta yang sweatdrop melihat Jirou mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan ganas.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, rambutku hanya gatal saja, ahaha". Kata Jirou sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Souka, lain kali jangan malas keramas ya, biar rambutmu tidak gatal". Nasihat Ichirouta sambil tersenyum, tanpa menyadari kalau Jirou hampir pingsan gara-gara terpesona melihat senyumannya itu.

"Ha-ha'I, terima kasih nasihatnya". Kata Jirou sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Selama istirahat makan siang itu, Jirou terus memperhatikan Ichirouta.

"Ichi-kun benar-benar cantik… tubuhnya langsing, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna turquoise, mata cokelat madunya, bibir kecilnya… aku ingin memiliki semuanya…" batin Jirou.

Akhirnya, Jirou pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Ichirouta menjadi miliknya, cara itu adalah…

"Kufufu~ ternyata ide author cemerlang juga, baiklah! Aku akan me-Rape Ichi-kun!" tekad Jirou dengan berapi-api.

Kufufu~ makanya jangan remehkan otak nista author! Saia kan sudah berpengalaman baca fic dan liat gambar Rated-M! Bahkan saia bikin fic dan ngoleksi gambar Rated-M! Kufufu~ *senyum mesum+nista+bejat*.

Dan Lapangan sepak bola tempat seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan makan siang hari ini pun dipenuhi oleh aura mesum Jirou dan Author.

**XxAfuro Aya-ChanxX**

Latihan hari ini telah selesai, dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Jirou langsung berlari ke kamarnya setelah Kudou-Kantoku mengumumkan selesainya latihan hari ini.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Jirou langsung mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan mengambil sebuah tas hitam besar yang mencurigakan dari lemari pakaian.

Ketika tas itu dibuka, tampaklah 5 botol obat bius, tali, cambuk, borgol, rantai, kain hitam untuk menutup mata, lakban, dan benda-benda lain yang berbau Rated-M.

"…Jirou, kamu kesini buat main sepak bola atau nge-Rape Ichi sih?" Tanya author sambil sweatdrop melihat barang-barang milik Jirou, walaupun sebenarnya author juga pengen *plak!*

Padahal tadi marah-marah ke Author karena Author ngusulin ide-ide yang mesum + bejat + nista, eh sekarang dia yang paling semangat untuk melakukan hal mesum.

"Kufufu~ dua-duanya dong~". Jawab Jirou sambil mesem-mesem gaje ngebayangin tubuh Ichirouta yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Jirou pun segera mencari Ichirouta kemudian menculiknya dan me-Rape nya.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, Jirou pun menemukan Ichirouta tengah duduk di belakang bangunan Camp sambil memandang matahari yang terbenam.

Sambil tersenyum licik, Jirou mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya yang telah diolesi obat bius, lalu perlahan-lahan mendekati Ichirouta.

Makin dekat… makin dekat… makin dekat… dan Jirou pun kini telah berada di belakang Ichirouta. Saat Jirou akan membekap Ichirouta dengan saputangannya…

Jirou tertegun melihat sosok Ichirouta yang tengah memandang matahari terbenam.

Matanya memancarkan cahaya kekaguman, bibirnya tersenyum lembut, dan rambut panjangnya yang dihembuskan angin dengan lembut membuatnya terlihat bagaikan Putri yang cantik jelita.

Jirou yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lembut dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk "menikmati" tubuh Ichirouta.

"Kalau aku sampai harus kehilangan senyumannya itu karena nafsu pribadiku, lebih baik aku menahan nafsu-ku saja". Batin Jirou sambil menepuk pelan pundak Ichirouta yang membuat Ichirouta langsung menatap ke arah Jirou.

"Ah, Jirou ya, maaf aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu, aku terlalu terpesona pada matahari terbenamnya". Kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Daijoubu, matahari terbenamnya memang indah sekali…" kata Jirou sambil duduk di samping Ichirouta.

Jirou dan Ichirouta pun menikmati pemandangan terbenamnya matahari yang indah itu dengan hati yang senang…

**XxSuzuno TaniaxX**

Akhirnya, Matahari pun terbenam sepenuhnya, dan bintang-bintang yang indah pun bermunculan di langit.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke Camp". Ajak Jirou sambil berdiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichirouta.

"Iya". Balas Ichi sambil meraih uluran tangan Jirou dan ikut berdiri.

Saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju Camp, mereka menyadari ada 2 orang yang tengah duduk bersama sambil memandang bintang di langit. Orang-orang itu adalah Hiroto dan Mamoru.

"Lihat Hiroto! Bintangnya indah sekali ya!" puji Mamoru sambi terkagum-kagum memandang bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah itu.

"Iya, indah sekali, tapi tetap saja, bintang-bintang itu tak bisa menandingimu, Mamoru…" ujar Hiroto sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Mamoru.

"Ukh, jangan menggodaku Hiroto! Jelas-jelas bintang lebih indah kan!" seru Mamoru dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan Mamoru, kau lebih cantik dari bintang dan apapun yang ada di dunia ini, karena aku sangat mencintaimu". Ujar Hiroto dengan tatapan dan senyuman penuh cinta yang hanya akan diberikannya pada Mamoru seorang.

"Hiroto…" ucap Mamoru sambil memandang wajah Hiroto, di pipinya terdapat rona merah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Mamoru…" ucap Hiroto lembut sambil memegang dagu Mamoru.

Perlahan-lahan, Hiroto mendekatkan wajah Mamoru ke wajahnya.

Semakin dekat… dekat… dekat…

Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu, menandakan bahwa cinta mereka akan bersatu selamanya.

Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta, mereka dapat merasakan cinta yang dirasakan baik oleh diri mereka sendiri, maupun pasangan mereka. Cinta memang indah…

Jirou dan Ichirouta yang melihat kejadian itu pun dapat merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus antara Hiroto dan Mamoru. Dan Hati mereka pun terasa hangat hanya dengan merasakan auranya saja.

"…Nee Jirou… berpacaran itu… menyenangkan ya…" kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum manis dan… malu-malu? Selain itu, Jirou sempat melihat semburat merah di pipi Ichirouta, tapi mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Iya… benar-benar menyenangkan…" tanggap Ichirouta sambil tersenyum lembut memandang Ichirouta yang amat dia cintai…

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

**A/N:**Akhirnya selesai juga~ capek nyo~ aku gak tau kata-kataku cukup romantis atau nggak, yang pasti aku sudah berusaha ^v^. Oke, balasan Review!

**Yue****Curtiss:**Gomen ya updatenya sangat lama, Kufufu~ Saia juga baru tau *plak!* Udah kulanjut, baca and review chapter ini ya~

**Akazora****no****Darktokyo:**Saia juga gak nyangka Mamo-tan tukang selingkuh *plak!* Tapi karena sekarang dia bahagia sama Hiro-Hiro, tak apalah ^.^ Kita sama2 suka IchiRyuu! Toss! Judulnya udah kuperbaiki, Te-he, maklum gak terlalu jago B. Jepang, baca and review chapter ini~ dan maaf karena update nya lama

**The****Fallen****Kuriboh:**Jirou itu seme nyo~ Iya, Yuuto jahat! *nampol Yuuto* Jirou pasti berjuang mendapatkan cinta Ichi! Hehe, dipuji jadi malu~ *plak!* Karena saia cinta HiroMamo! *plak!* Ah, Dika-san lebay deh *plak!* Kufufu~ Aku seneng liat Ichi di rape~ *fans yang mesum* Maaf Update nya lama, baca and review ya~

**Kuroka:**Loha Kuroka-san~ Hehe, aku gak tau kesambet apa tau2 mau bikin fic ini nyo *plak!*Ah, jadi malu *plak!* Ternyata tulisan saia bagus juga, Kufufu~ Maaf ya update nya lama, jangan lupa baca and review fic ini~

Terima kasih ya untuk yang Review, dan jangan lupa baca and review chapter ini~

Sekian dari saia~ Sampai Jumpa~

AYA-CHAN PEEEEACEEE! (^0^)V

Enma Sakura Aya-Sama


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yahoo~! Minnaaa~! Ketemu lagi dengan saia si author super kakkoi *plak!* Fukuhara Aya desu~! Hoho, terima kasih karena kalian sudah me review chapter 2 fic ini, saia benar-benar gak nyangka loh kalau chapter 2 nya bakal di sukai, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *bungkukkin badan* Selamat menikmati chapter 3 fic ini~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, de el el

**Suki da you, Ichi-kun!**

**Inazuma Camp, pukul 05.00 pagi**

Di salah satu kamar di Camp Inazuma Japan, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar milik Sakuma Jirou, tampaklah Jirou yang kini tengah berbunga-bunga mengingat adegan romantis(?) antara dirinya dan Ichirouta saat memandang matahari terbenam kemarin.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bermesraan dengan Ichi-kun~ apalagi adegannya romantis sekali~ yaitu memandang matahari terbenam~ Aaah shiawase desu~." batin Jirou sambil mesem-mesem gaje mengingat adegan kemarin.

"Aaah~ apalagi akhirnya Ichi-kun mau pacaran~ aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Hiroto dan Mamoru~ Kudoakan semoga hubungan kalian berjalan lancar! Dan semoga hubunganku dengan Ichi-kun juga lancar~ aaah~ aku bahagia~." batin Jirou yang kini tidak hanya mesem-mesem gaje, tapi juga menari balet dengan ancurnya.

"Heheee~~ ah, sebaiknya aku mulai latihan sekarang, dengan begitu, Ichi-kun pasti akan makin kagum padaku dan akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku~ Yaaay~ Lalala~." sambil bersenandung kecil, Jirou pun keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju lapangan.

"Lalalalala~ latihan, latihan~ lalalala…BRUUUUUUK! Eh? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya dari Ruang Makan." Jirou pun langsung berlari ke Ruang Makan untuk mencari tau asal suara itu.

"Suara apa itu? Apa yang terja…di…" Jirou langsung terpaku begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di depannya, tampaklah Shuuya yang tengah menindih Ichirouta di lantai! Dan tak hanya itu, Shuuya dan Ichirouta… berciuman…

"…Ah, maaf, aku mengganggu ya, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." kata Jirou yang kemudian berlari ke lapangan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Ichirouta.

**XxEarlyxX**

"Oi baka, kenapa kau tidak konsentrasi hah? Gara-gara kau, tendangannya jadi meleset tau?" bentak Akio kepada orang yang tidak lain adalah Jirou.

"Gomen… tadi aku sedang bengong…" kata Jirou lesu.

"Apa-apaan jawaban lesumu itu? Cih, tak ada gunanya mengajakmu latihan latihan, ayo Yuuto, kita latihan berdua saja." ajak Akio sambil menarik tangan Yuuto.

"Tunggu dulu Akio, Jirou… apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ingat, besok kita akan bertanding, jadi kau harus konsentrasi latihan, mengerti?" nasihat Yuuto tegas.

"Ha'i… Gomenasai…" ucap Jirou sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Akio dan Yuuto lalu latihan bersama, sementara Jirou duduk di bench.

"Haah… aku memang payah… sampai-sampai dimarahi si botak itu, dan di nasihati oleh Yuuto… aku payah…" batin Jirou sambil menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"…dan lagi… Shuuya dan Ichi-kun—bukan, Ichirouta berciuman… harusnya aku tau, Ichirouta pasti memilih Shuuya… Shuuya kan hebat, pintar, baik, tampan, dan lagi, dia Ace Striker Inazuma Japan… aku saja berada disini untuk menggantikan Shirou dan Ryuuji… aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Shuuya…" batin Jirou sedih.

Dan tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun… Jirou menangis…

**XxSnowxX**

"Latihan hari ini selesai." kata Kudou-kantoku singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, diiringi dengan ambruknya seluruh anggota tim Inazuma Japan.

"Ca-capeeek!" teriak Kabeyama yang telah banjir keringat dan di seluruh tubuhnya telah di penuhi oleh kotoran.

"Kudou-kantoku kejam, dia bukan manusia, dia iblis!" kata Kogure yang keadaannya sama dengan Kabeyama.

"Minna! Yang semangat dong! Kudou-kantoku kan melatih kita seperti ini agar kita siap untuk pertandingan besok! Pokoknya ayo semangat!" teriak Mamoru.

"YA!" balas seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan, kecuali satu orang.

"…aku ke kamar dulu ya…" kata Jirou sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Ada apa ya dengan Jirou? Dia kelihatan lesu sekali, dan lagi dia juga tidak konsentrasi saat latihan." kata Mamoru yang bingung dengan sikap Jirou.

Sementara anggota Inazuma Japan lainnya tengah mendiskusikan tentang sikap Jirou yang aneh, Ichirouta menatap Jirou yang berjalan dengan lesu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jirou…"

"BLAM!" Jirou menutup keras pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Haaah… aku kacau…" gumam Jirou sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"…aku harus melupakan Ichirouta… memikirkannya terus hanya akan membuatku frustasi… dasar orang itu, kenapa dia malah bermesraan dengan Shuuya di tempat seperti itu? Benar-benar tak punya malu, rendahan, kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang rendahan seperti dia? Cih, tidak ada gunanya." Ujar Jirou dengan nada suara yang menunjukkan amarahnya pada Ichirouta.

Tanpa di ketahui Jirou, Ichirouta yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu kamarnya, mendengar semua kata-kata Jirou.

Ichirouta lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menangis sedih…

**XxShiningxX**

"Pertandingan antara The Knight of Queen melawan Inazuma Japan di menangkan oleh INAZUMA JAPAN!" seru Komentator pertandingan itu, diiringi sorak sorai dari seluruh anggota tin Inazuma Japan dan para pendukung mereka.

"Yattaaa! Kita menaaaang! Hidup Inazuma Japan!" teriak Mamoru bersemangat, di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan.

"Mamoru hebat ya karena bisa menahan tendangan Edgar, Ore no Kanojo memang hebat~." puji Hiroto yang dengan suksesnya membuat sang Uke tercinta blushing dengan Moe-nya.

"Hi-Hiroto! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku kan malu!" seru Mamoru sambil memukul-mukul Hiroto pelan diiringi dengan tawa Hiroto dan sorakkan juga siulan dari anggota Inazuma Japan lainnya, semua kecuali Jirou.

Jirou yang melihat kemesraan Hiroto dan Mamoru hanya tersenyum kecut lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Enaknya Hiroto dan Mamoru… bisa bermesraan seperti itu dengan orang yang di cintainya… dan lagi… mereka satu level… sedangkan aku… levelku dibawah orang yang kucintai… benar-benar menyebalkan." ujar Jirou sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"Jirou…" Jirou membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dan orang itu adalah…

"Ichirouta…" ucap Jirou saat melihat Ichirouta, orang yang memanggilnya.

"Anoo… apakah kau punya masalah?" tanya Ichirouta hati-hati, takut Jirou tersinggung.

"Tidak kok, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jirou ketus, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kesal.

"A-anoo… apakah… itu gara-gara kejadian kemarin pagi?" tanya Ichirouta lagi.

"Benar sekali." jawab Jirou dengan sangat menusuk.

"Ma-maaf… apakah… itu gara-gara aku?" tanya Ichirouta takut-takut.

"Iya, itu semua karena kau, kau yang telah membuatku sedih, kau yang telah membuatku marah, kau yang membuat aku frustasi, kau yang menghancurkan hatiku, kau yang mengancurkan hidupku, itu semua gara-gara kau, gara-gara kau! kenapa…? Kenapa…? KENAPA KAU TIDAK LENYAP SAJA DARI KEHIDUPANKU?" bentak Jirou dengan sangat keras dan penuh amarah juga kebencian yang di tujukan pada Ichirouta.

"…Hiks…" tiba-tiba saja, Ichirouta menangis, lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi bukannya mengejar Ichirouta, Jirou hanya diam di tempat sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Sementara itu, Ichirouta terus berlari tak tentu arah sambil menangis, hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat yang tidak di kenalnya.

"I-ini dimana? Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku… tersesat…" kata Ichirouta yang bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

"A-aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan jalan kemba-."

"Tidak semudah itu manis~." Kata seorang preman berambut pirang, memakai anting di telinga dan mulutnya, codet di pipi kanannya, rokok di mulutnya, tato di tangan kirinya, dan baju ala preman.

"Karena kau sudah masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan kami." kata preman lain yang berambut Orange, memiliki tato di seluruh tubuhnya, dan memakai baju ala punk.

"Kau harus bermain dengan kami~." Kata seorang preman lagi, dia berambut hitam, memiliki tato di tangan kanan, dan memakai seragam murid SMA.

"Tidak… kumohon… jangan… jangan…" mohon Ichirouta sambil mundur ke belakang.

"Kanzaki, Sousuke, tangkap anak itu." perintah preman berambut hitam itu.

"Ha'i Rei-san." jawab Kanzaki dan Sousuke.

Lalu Kanzaki menahan kedua tangan Ichirouta dan membekap mulutnya, sementara Sousuke menahan kedua kaki Ichirouta.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmmph!" teriak Ichirouta sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Bawa dia." perintah preman berambut hitam yang bernama Rei itu.

Kanzaki dan Sousuke pun membawa Ichirouta pergi, sementara Ichirouta tak bisa melawan mereka.

"Siapapun… tolong aku… kumohon… tolong aku… Jirou…"

**XxButterflyxX**

"Ichirouta belum juga di temukan?" tanya Mamoru kepada seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan yang tengah mencari Ichirouta.

"Tidak, kami tidak berhasil menemukannya, sepertinya Ichirouta pergi ke tempat yang tidak kita atau pun dia ketahui." lapor Yuuto.

"Aduh… Ichirouta sebenarnya pergi kemana sih…? Nee Jirou, bukankah tadi kau bersama dengan Ichirouta? Apa kau tau Ichirouta pergi kemana?" tanya Mamoru sambil melihat ke arah Jirou yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Tidak tau, dan bukan urusanku." jawab Jirou dengan ketus.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu Jirou? Ichirouta teman kita kan?" tanya Shuuya yang tak terima dengan kata-kata Jirou.

"Lucu sekali, aku di nasehati oleh orang yang seenaknya bermesra-mesraan di lantai dapur dengan si bodoh Ichirouta itu, benar-benar lu—PLAK!" Shuuya menampar pipi Jirou dengan sangat keras hingga Jirou terjatuh dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Tak tau diri, apakah ini balasanmu kepada Ichirouta yang selalu menemanimu berlatih? Apa ini balasanmu setelah Ichirouta memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Dasar orang yang tak punya harga di—BUAK!" Jirou meninju pipi Shuuya dengan sangat keras hingga Shuuya terpelanting ke belakang dengan pipi lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menasihatiku!" teriak Jirou sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mendengarkan panggilan dari para anggota Inazuma Japan lainnya.

"Mereka tidak mengerti! Mereka tidak mengerti perasaanku! Mereka tidak mengerti… sakitnya hatiku saat aku tau aku takkan bisa mendapatkan Ichirouta!" batin Jirou sambil terus berlari, hingga tanpa sadar dia sampai di tempat dimana Ichirouta tersesat lalu diculik oleh para preman itu.

"…aku berlari terlalu jauh… sekarang aku tidak tau aku ada dimana, benar-benar menyebalkan! KUSHO!" geram Jirou sambil menendang batu yang berada di dekat kakinya.

Batu itu pun tertendang keras lalu berhenti di sebelah…

"Ini… sapu tangan milik Ichirouta…" kata Jirou sambil mengambil sapu tangan putih dengan nama Ichirouta terjahit disana.

"…mungkin Ichirouta ada di sekitar sini… apa lebih baik aku mencarinya… atau menyuruh Shuuya saja yang mencarinya… ya, sebaiknya aku suruh saja Shuuya mencari Ichirouta-."

"Jirou…" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Ichirouta entah darimana.

"Ichirouta?" ucap Jirou sambil mencari-cari asal suara Ichirouta.

"Jirou… tolong aku…" suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan menunjukkan… betapa sedih dan takutnya Ichirouta saat ini…

"Ichirouta… tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!" batin Jirou sambil berlari mengikuti asal suara Ichirouta.

Sementara itu…

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmmph!" teriak Ichirouta dalam keadaan mulut dibekap lakban sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diikat kuat.

"Meronta-ronta pun percuma, tali itu sudah diikat dengan kuat, sehingga kau takkan bisa melepaskan ikatan itu, meskipun kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tali itu akan terus mengikatmu." kata Rei sambil tersenyum licik melihat perlawanan sia-sia dari Ichirouta.

"Mmmmph!" teriak marah Ichirouta sambil menendang-nendang kaki Rei dengan keras.

"Ittai! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! PLAAAK!" Rei menampar pipi Ichirouta dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Ichirouta hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sakit… sakit sekali… Jirou… tolong aku…" batin Ichirouta sambil menangis takut karena dia tau sekali apa yang akan dilakukan preman-preman itu padanya.

"Pokoknya aku yang duluan, kalian berdua belakangan saja, mengerti?" tanya Rei sambil meng-glare Kanzaki dan Sousuke dengan glare yang begitu menakutkan.

"Ha-ha'i, silahkan duluan Rei-san." kata Kanzaki dan Sousuke yang ketakutan sambil mempersilahkan Rei menikmati duluan tubuh Ichirouta.

"Bagus." Kata Rei sambil menatap Ichirouta dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

Rei lalu duduk di depan Ichirouta dan meraba-raba tubuh Ichirouta sambil memasang wajah mesum dan nafsu, membuat Ichirouta semakin ketakutan.

"Waktunya bermain~." kata Rei sambil memegang celana Ichirouta dan bermaksud untuk melepasnya.

Saat Rei akan membuka celana Ichirouta…

"BUAAAAK!" "AAAAKH!" tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menendang Rei dengan sangat keras hingga dia terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Ittai…! Siapa orang yang berani menendangku hah?" bentak Rei sambil berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Orang yang menendang Rei pun mendekat, dan ternyata, orang itu adalah…

"Jirou…" batin Ichirouta saat melihat Jirou datang dan berjalan mendekati Rei.

"Berani sekali kau menendang Rei-san! Rasakan i—BUAK! BUAAK! BUAAAK!" dengan mudahnya, Jirou berhasil mengalahkan Kanzaki dan Sousuke lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Rei.

"Hebat juga kau ya, tapi kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku! TERIMA INI BOCAH TENGIK!" teriak Rei sambil berlari menerjang Jirou.

"BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BUAAAAK!" terjadi pertarungan yang sengit antara Jirou dan Rei.

"Cih, ternyata anak ini kuat juga! Kalau terus begini, aku bisa kalah! Ah… aku punya ide bagus…" tiba-tiba saja, Rei langsung berlari ke arah Ichirouta dan menodongkan pisau ke leher Ichirouta.

"Kalau kau berani mendekat, leher temanmu ini akan kupotong!" ancam Rei sambil menggoreskan sedikit pisaunya ke pundak Ichirouta, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat sambutan berupa ringisan kesakitan dari Ichirouta.

"Mmph…" ucap Ichirouta sambil menangis karena takut dan kesakitan, yang tentu saja langsung membuat emosi Jirou memuncak.

"Fuh, kau tak bisa melawan kan? Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan menjadi mainanku ju…ga…" tiba-tiba saja, Rei menunjukkan ekspresi wajah ketakutan saat melihat mata kanan Jirou yang tadinya di tutupi oleh eye patch.

"K-kumohon ampuni aku, li-lihat, aku sudah melepaskan temanmu kan? J-jadi, tolong ampuni aku…" mohon Rei sambil bersujud-sujud di hadapan Jirou.

"Orang sepertimu… tak akan pernah ku ampuni… BUAAAAAK!" kata Jirou yang kemudian langsung menendang Rei dengan sangat keras dan kuat hingga Rei terpental ke langit dan menjadi bintang di siang hari(?).

Kemudian, Jirou memakai eye patch nya lagi dan mendekati Ichirouta.

Jirou melepas ikatan dan bekapan Ichirouta lalu membalut luka di pundak Ichirouta dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"…gomen…" kata Jirou sambil memeluk erat tubuh lemas Ichirouta.

"Gomen… aku telah mengatakan hal yang sangat kejam padamu… gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti ini… gomen…" mohon Jirou sambil menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Daijoubu… aku lega… Jirou sudah memaafkanku… dan lagi… Jirou juga sudah menyelamatkanku… arigatou… Jirou…" ujar Ichirouta sambil menghapus air mata Jirou, kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Jirou mengecup lembut kening Ichirouta dan memeluknya erat, tak mau melepasnya walau hanya 1 detik saja.

"Aishiteru yo… Ichirouta…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **HUWEEEE! Gomen Minna! Entah kenapa saia akhir-akhir ini suka banget bikin chara favorit saia menderita! Termasuk Ichirouta! Huwee! Maafkan kegajean saia ta'iyeeee! Hiks… baiklah… ini dia balasan review…

**Yukimura Fuu-chan: ** Gak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang dan seterusnya anda setia me-review~ XDD Hoho~ itu kan berkat didikan saia Jirou jadi agresif, hoho, muridku memang pintar *geplaked* Emang Ichi itu anggun sekaleee~! Apalagi kalau pake gaun pengantin cewek terus mempelai prianya Shuuya *plak!* Yokatta kalau gak ada misstypo XDD Emang romantis banget~ saia aja gak percaya saia yang nulis bagian romantisnya~ *Plak!* Baca dan review chapter ini ya~

**SpreadYourCrimsonWings: **Hoho~ emang fluffy kayak gula-gula nyo~ XD Hoho~ akan saia buat Ichirouta lebih tergoda lagi *plak!*baca dan review fic ini ya~

**Ayeba-KIdou Veneziano Vargas: **Astajim penname anda susah sekali O.O Saia juga fangirlingan sendiri pas nulis adegan HiroMamo nya~ XD POKOKNYA HIDUP HIROMAMO! Hoho~ kita memang harus belajar dari orang lain yang tengah melakukannya *sok pinter* Itu bukan A/N, itu juga bagian dari narasi, buat nambah kesan humor~ jangan lupa baca and review fic ini ya nyo~

**Rauto Noir: ** Review anda juga pendek ta'iye == Ini udah saia usahakan buat manjangin ficnya, semoga suka ya nyo~ Baca and Review fic ini~

**Kuroka: **Hoho~ namanya juga author mesum, sudah pastilah saia mengajarkan anak-anak(?) yang suci tentang hal-hal mesum *plak!* Saia juga cengo nyo, apakah dari awal Jirou udah niat mau nge ehem-ehem Ichi? Ah, murid ku(?) Jirou~ baca and review fic ini ya~

**Muto'Tendou Haku-kun: **Gak apa-apa, yang penting review! Aih~ malu saia~ apakah saia sehebat itu~? *bergaya (sok) keren* Maklum saia belum kuat nulis panjang-panjang, tapi saia akan berusaha nyo! Gak kedengaran kayak nge flame kok, terima kasih review nya, dan review juga chapter kali ini ya~

**Authorjelek: **Arigatou~ XD Tapi kan Jirou emang terlihat lebih jantan daripada Ichirouta, jadi tidak apa-apa dong dia bilang Ichi cantik~ XDD Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! *nyanyi dan joget lagu Dora* Hoho~ saia belum nentuin kapan Jirou bakal nembak Ichi, tunggu saja ya~ Ahaha, kalau Yuuto sama Jirou, kan jadi gak mengikuti naskah(?) fic ini, baca and review fic ini ya~

**Ahiru Naa-chan: **Arigatou~ XDD Ini sudah saia update chapter 3 nya! Rajin baca and review fic Ini ya~

Sekian dulu ya Chapter kali ini

Sampai jumpa lagi~

AYA-CHAN PEEEACE! (^0^)V

Enma Sakura Aya-Sama


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ***Sedang berbahagia karena dapat buku dan pensil isi baru* Ho, Ho, Ho, HAPPY READING MINNA, Ho, Ho, Ho

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, abal, nista, genre melenceng, de el el

**Suki da you, Ichi-kun!**

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, hosh," terdengar suara nafas yang memburu dari seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah tampan dan memakai eye patch yang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong ala bridal style seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah cantik dan berambut turquoise yang tak sadarkan diri.

Remaja ber eye patch itu tidak lain adalah Sakuma Jirou, dan remaja yang digendongnya itu tentulah Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Kalian masih ingat kan? Di chapter yang lalu, Ichirouta yang tersesat setelah berlari meninggalkan Jirou yang membentaknya, di culik oleh 3 orang preman dan hampir di *piiip*, untunglah Jirou datang menyelamatkan Ichirouta dan menghajar para preman itu.

Sayangnya Ichirouta sempat dilukai oleh Rei, bos para preman itu, dan akhirnya Ichirouta pun tak sadarkan diri.

Dan sekarang, Jirou tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Liocott Hospital agar luka-luka Ichirouta dapat segera ditangani oleh Dokter.

"Ichirouta, bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" batin Jirou sambil menatap wajah Ichirouta yang pucat.

Setelah 25 menit berlari, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di Liocott Hospital.

"Dokter! Dokter! Tolong Ichirouta!" teriak Jirou begitu melihat seorang Dokter yang akan masuk ke gedung Liocott Hospital.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi? Suster!" Dokter yang kaget melihat Ichirouta dalam keadaan terluka pun langsung memanggil para suster dan menyuruh mereka mengambil tempat tidur pasien (tempat tidurnya itu punya roda, jadi bisa dibawa kemana-mana).

Jirou pun menidurkan Ichirouta di atas tempat tidur itu lalu mengikuti Dokter dan para Suster yang membawa Ichirouta ke ruang UGD.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang UGD, Dokter dan para Suster langsung membawa Ichirouta masuk, sementara Jirou harus menunggu diluar.

"Suster! Ambilkan kapas dan alcohol!" perintah Dokter yang tengah memeriksa Ichirouta.

"Ini Dok!" seru salah seorang Suster sambil memberikan yang di minta Dokter.

"Sepertinya tulang pipi nya mengalami masalah, cepat periksa dengan rontgent!" perintah Dokter lagi.

"Baik!" seru para Suster.

Sementara Dokter dan para Suster tengah sibuk menangani Ichirouta, Jirou menunggu diluar UGD dengan perasaan cemas dan takut.

Cemas memikirkan keadaan Ichirouta, dan takut… kehilangan Ichirouta…

"Kumohon, kumohon, tolong selamatkan Ichirouta! Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, kabulkanlah do'a ku ini Tuhan!" batin Jirou sambil meneteskan air mata yang berisi ketakutan… ketakutannya… kehilangan "lagi" orang yang dicintainya…

**XxSuki da youxX**

Satu jam pun berlalu… tapi Ichirouta belum juga selesai di tangani oleh Dokter, hal itu membuat Jirou bertambah cemas.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak mengabulkan do'a ku Tuhan…? Apakah… kau ingin menghukumku? Atas dosa yang telah kulakukan…"

***Sakuma Jirou Flashback***

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa peringkatmu turun? Padahal kau sudah mengikuti berbagai macam les pelajaran, kenapa peringkatmu malah semakin turun?" bentak seorang laki-laki berumur 31 tahun, berambut hijau pudar, dan bermata merah, dialah Sakuma Jin, pemilik perusahaan AKAISHI Corp. yang merupakan Perusahaan Arsitektur terkenal di seluruh Jepang.

"Gomennasai Otou-sama, Honto ni Gomennasai, saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi agar dapat meraih peringkat 1, saya janji," kata seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang berwajah manis dan berambut warna hijau pudar seperti Jin, anak itu bernama Sakuma Jirou, putra tunggal Sakuma Jin sekaligus penerus perusahaan AKASHI Corp.

"Cih, bocah tak berguna! Apa ini balasanmu setelah aku memberimu semua yang kau inginkan? Baju, mainan, makanan, apa lagi yang kurang? Dasar tak tau diri! Kembali ke kamarmu! Aku tau mau melihat wajahmu!" bentak Jin sambil mendorong anak semata wayangnya itu hingga terjatuh.

"…" tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jirou berdiri dari posisinya yang dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk, membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya, lalu berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Huh! Apa-apaan dia itu! Dia pikir satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan hanya harta? Kalau mau peringkatku naik, sering-seringlah di rumah dan jangan marah-marah terus! Dasar Ayah tak tau diri!" teriak Jirou sambil memukuli bantalnya lalu melemparnya dengan kasar ke lantai.

"…padahal dulu Otou-sama sangat baik… selalu bermain denganku… membelai rambutku… dan tidak pernah memarahiku… tapi sejak Kaa-chan meninggal… Otou-sama selalu memukuli dan memarahiku…" batin Jirou, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sekali kesedihan dan kepedihan di hatinya…

Sebenarnya, Jin adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik, ramah, dan penuh kasih sayang, tapi sejak kematian Sakuma Sakura, istri yang sangat dicintainya itu, Jin berubah menjadi orang yang gampang marah, suka main pukul, dan membenci orang-orang yang bahagia.

"Kaa-chan… kenapa kau tidak membawaku pergi bersamamu…? Aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…" akhirnya, sang Sakuma kecil pun menitikkan air matanya, menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kepedihan yang di alaminya, di tengah malam yang kelam itu…

**XxSuki da youxX**

"Ingat baik-baik, kalau sampai kau malas-malasan belajar dan mendapatkan nilai jelek, kau takkan kuampuni," ancam Jin dengan wajah kesal sebelum dia berangkat ke kantornya.

Sementara Jirou yang tadi diancam pun hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya dan pergi menuju sekolah.

"Jirou-bocchan, jangan pikirkan ancaman Jin-sama, belajarlah dengan rajin hingga kau meraih peringkat 1 dan membuat Jin-sama bangga, saya yakin, Jin-sama pasti akan tersenyum lagi begitu Jirou-bocchan berhasil menjadi nomor 1," hibur Ryuuichi, supir pribadi Jirou.

Kasuga Ryuuichi, umur 25 tahun, berwajah tampan, dengan rambut dan mata berwarna hitam, dan tinggi badan 165 cm, sudah bekerja pada keluarga Sakuma sejak Jirou berumur 1 tahun, saat Jin dan Sakura sedang bekerja, Ryuuichi lah yang menemani Jirou bermain dan menjaga Jirou.

Ryuuichi sudah menganggap Jirou sebagai anaknya sendiri, dan dia rela melakukan apapun demi membahagiakan Jirou, dia juga selalu melindungi Jirou setiap kali dia di siksa Jin, walaupun Ryuuichi-lah yang jadi babak belur karena dipukuli oleh Jin.

Sedangkan Jirou… awalnya, dia menganggap Ryuuichi itu adalah ayahnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu… perasaannya terhadap Ryuuichi berubah… menjadi suatu perasaan yang melebihi rasa cinta seorang anak kepada ayahnya… yaitu…

"Iya… arigatou Ryuuichi-san," ucap Jirou sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Ryuuichi, rasa sedih di hatinya berkurang setelah mendengar kata-kata Ryuuichi yang dia cintai.

Ya… dia cintai… sebenarnya… Jirou jatuh cinta kepada Ryuuichi…

Dia menyadari perasaannya itu saat hari pemakaman Ibunya, hari itu, Jirou terus menangis seharian, tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, dia terus mengurung diri di kamar.

Tapi Ryuuichi tetap berusaha membujuk Jirou untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jirou-bocchan! Keluarlah! Anda tidak bisa begini terus! Kalau anda terus sedih, Sakura-sama pun akan ikut sedih!" seru Ryuuichi.

"Kalau Kaa-chan tidak mau aku sedih, kenapa dia harus pergi meninggalkan aku? Aku membutuhkan Kaa-chan, tapi Kaa-chan sekarang sudah tidak ada, tidak ada lagi yang membacakan aku buku cerita hingga aku tertidur, tidak ada lagi yang membelai pipiku dengan lembut, tidak ada lagi yang menjagaku saat aku sakit, TIDAK ADA LAGI KAA-CHAN!" teriak Jirou.

"BRAAAAK!"

Jirou terkejut sekali saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di dobrak, dan yang mendobraknya adalah… Ryuuichi…

Ryuuichi berjalan mendekati Jirou, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

Jirou benar-benar kaget dengan kelakuan Ryuuichi itu, tapi… dia merasa nyaman sekali dalam pelukan Ryuuichi.

"Saya-lah yang akan membacakan anda buku cerita hingga anda tertidur, saya-lah yang akan membelai pipi anda dengan lembut, saya-lah yang akan menjaga anda ketika anda sakit, karena itulah Jirou-bocchan, jangan bersedih terus, saya ada disini, saya akan menjaga dan menyayangi anda dengan sebaik-baiknya, saya berjanji," ujar Ryuuichi sambil membelai lembut pipi Jirou.

Pipi Jirou memerah seketika, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan wajahnya pun terasa panas…

Jirou pun menyadari… kalau dia… jatuh cinta kepada Ryuuichi...

Saat tengah memandangi pemandangan di luar, mata Jirou menangkap sebuah pemandangan dimana beberapa anak sebayanya tengah bermain sepak bola dengan gembira di sebuah tanah lapang.

"Sepak bola ya… dulu, Otou-sama sering sekali mengajakku bermain sepakbola, bahkan dia mendukung cita-citaku untuk menjadi pemain Sepak bola professional… tapi… sekarang Otou-sama tak memperbolehkanku bermain sepak bola lagi… aku… ingin bermain sepak bola…" batin Jirou sambil menatap sendu anak-anak yang tengah bermain sepak bola itu.

Ryuuichi yang melihat ekspresi sedih Jirou pun ikut jadi sedih karenanya, padahal dulu Jirou adalah anak yang sangat ceria, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, dan saat bermain sepak bola, Jirou tampak sangat bahagia sekali.

Tapi sejak Jin berubah, Jirou tak pernah lagi tersenyum, dan dia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sedih.

"…Jirou-bocchan, bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain sepak bola?" usul Ryuuichi.

Jirou membelalakkan matanya mendengar usulan Ryuuichi, walaupun dia senang mendengarnya, tapi Jin pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya bermain sepak bola.

"Ta-tapi, Otou-sama kan tidak memperbolehkan aku bermain sepak bola," kata Jirou.

"Kita mainnya diam-diam saja, saya tau sebuah tempat yang bagus untuk bermain sepak bola, dan saya jamin Jin-sama tidak akan mengetahuinya," kata Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Jirou pun langsung berbinar bahagia, bahagia karena bisa bermain sepak bola lagi, dan bahagia karena tau kalau Ryuuichi yang amat dicintainya sangat peduli padanya.

"Un! Besok saja mainnya bagaimana? Aku besok tidak ada les, Otou-sama juga lembur! Jadi bisa bermain sepak bola sepuasnya deh~," ujar Jirou sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Baiklah, besok ya," kata Ryuuichi, dia merasa senang sekali karena dapat melihat senyuman Jirou yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

"Ryuuichi-san memang baik sekali, dia selalu mengerti dan membahagiakan aku, aku… benar-benar mencintai Ryuuichi-san…"

**XxSuki da youxX**

Hari itu, dari pagi sampai sore, Jirou terus belajar mati-matian di sekolah, setelah itu, dia juga harus pergi dari satu tempat les ke tempat les lainnya, itu semua demi mendapatkan peringkat 1…

"Haah… akhirnya pulang juga, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan," keluh Jirou sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena terus belajar dari pagi hingga sekarang, pukul 7 malam.

"Ahaha, Otsukaresama deshita, Jirou-bocchan, sebagai hadiahnya…" Ryuuichi memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus oleh kertas kado warna hijau motif daun dan berpita hijau pada Jirou.

Jirou menatap bungkusan yang diterimanya dari Ryuuichi dengan perasaan senang sekali dan bingung.

"Bukalah," kata Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Blush!" Jirou pun langsung blushing seketika melihat senyuman lembut Ryuuichi, dia pun buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya dan membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati.

"Waah, bola sepak!" seru Jirou sambil memeluk bola sepak berwarna putih-merah dari Ryuuichi itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terkira, bibirnya tersenyum senang, matanya berbinar-binar, dan dia tak henti-hentinya menciumi bola sepak itu.

"Maaf, saya tak bisa membeli bola sepak yang dijual di toko olahraga, jadi saya membeli bola sepak itu dari toko 500 yen, kalau Jirou-bocchan tidak suka tidak apa-apa kok," kata Ryuuichi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak peduli, meskipun bola ini hanya seharga 500 yen, yang penting bola sepak ini bisa dimainkan, dan lagi, ini hadiah dari Ryuuichi-san, arigatou Ryuuichi-san!" seru Jirou sambil memeluk Ryuuichi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama, saya senang sekali karena saya bisa membuat Jirou-bocchan bahagia, dan saya berjanji akan terus berusaha membahagiakan Jirou-bocchan, janji," ujar Ryuuichi sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Jirou pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Ryuuichi, tanda bahwa mereka telah berjanji.

"Nee Ryuuichi-san… kau akan terus menemaniku kan…?" tanya Jirou sambil menatap Ryuuichi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Ryuuichi tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jirou yang amat di sayanginya itu.

"Iya, saya akan terus menemani Jirou-bocchan, dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jirou-bocchan, saya berjanji," ujar Ryuuichi.

Jirou mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryuuichi, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ryuuichi, merasakan kasih sayang yang melimpah dari Ryuuichi, Ryuuichi yang dicintainya…

Jirou pun tertidur di pelukan Ryuuichi dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak terhingga…

**XxSuki da youxX**

"Nilai macam apa ini? Kenapa nilaimu jadi anjlok begini? Padahal aku sudah membayar mahal untuk biaya sekolah, les, dan Guru Privat untukmu! Dasar anak tidak berguna!"

"PLAAAAK!"

Jin menampar keras pipi Jirou hingga Jirou jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras, pipinya yang di tampar oleh Jin jadi memar, dan dari sudut sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"Otou-sama, maafkan aku, kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, kali ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan nilai terba-"

"BUAAAAK!"

Dengan kejamnya, Jin menendang tubuh kecil Jirou hingga Jirou terpelanting ke belakang dengan sangat keras dan menyakitkan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Akh! Ittai… ittai…" tangis Jirou sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat di tending oleh Jin.

"Jangan menangis anak bodoh! Cih, dasar tak berguna! Kau memang harus di beri pelajaran yang keras! Ayo ikut!" Jin menarik tangan Jirou dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk berjalan.

"Tidak… tidak… kumohon Otou-sama, jangan lakukan hal "itu" padaku…" mohon Jirou sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Jin.

"BUUUGH!" dengan kasar, Jin mendorong Jirou masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan kotor, dan di dindingnya, tampak banyak sekali alat-alat penyiksaan yang di susun rapi di sebuah rak.

Jin lalu mengikat tangan dan kaki Jirou dengan menggunakan rantai yang terhubung dengan dinding dan mengambil sebuah cambuk.

"Inilah hukuman karena telah mempermalukan keluarga Sakuma…" kata Jin sambil berjalan mendekati Jirou dengan membawa cambuk itu.

"CTAR! CTAR! CTAR! CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!" Jin mencambuki tubuh kecil Jirou yang tak berdaya dengan membabi buta tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat senang sekali saat Jirou menangis dan berteriak kesakitan.

"AKH! AKH! YAMETTE! AKH! OTOU-SAMA YAMETTE! AKH! AKH! AAAAKH!" Jirou benar-benar kesakitan saat itu, sekujur tubuhnya terluka, banyak yang lukanya sampai mengeluarkan darah, tubuhnya terasa panas dan perih, dan pikiran Jirou hanya tertuju pada satu hal…

Kematian…

"…Gomen ne Ryuuichi-san… besok aku tidak bisa bermain sepak bola denganmu… dan untuk selama-lamanya pun, aku takkan bisa bermain sepak bola dengan Ryuuichi-san lagi… Ryuuichi-san… terima kasih karena kau telah memberikanku kasih sayang yang tak terhingga… maafkan aku karena pergi begitu saja… tapi jangan khawatir Ryuuichi-san… Kaa-chan akan menemaniku "di sana", gomen Ryuuichi-san… Sayonara…"

"Aishiteru…"

Perlahan-lahan, pandangan mata Jirou mulai kabur, dia makin kesulitan bernafas, dan kesadarannya hampir hilang…

Saat mata Jirou mulai tertutup…

"Hentikan Jin-sama! Jangan lukai Jirou-bocchn!" teriak seseorang yang sangat Jirou kenal dan juga dicintai nya… Jirou mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum senang melihat orang itu.

"Ryuu..ichi..-san..."

"Supir rendahan! Mau apa kau kesini? Jangan campuri urusan keluargaku! Kau tak punya hak untuk itu! Pergi!" bentak Jin yang murka karena kegiatannya terganggu gara-gara kedatangan Ryuuichi.

"Aku memang bukan keluargamu, tapi aku sudah menganggap Jirou-bocchan seperti keluargaku sendiri, takkan kubiarkan kau menyakiti keluargaku!" teriak Ryuuichi sambil berlari menerjang Jin.

"Heh… berani juga kau ya? Kalau begitu… PERGILAH KE ALAM BAKA!" Jin menyerang Ryuuichi dengan menggunakan cambuknya, tapi Ryuuichi berhasil menghindar.

Ryuuichi lalu mengambil rantai panjang yang ada di rak dan menyerang Jin dengan rantai itu.

"Cih, dasar supir rendahan tak tau diri! Padahal aku sudah memberimu yang dulu pengangguran itu pekerjaan, dan ini balasanmu? Tak tau diri! Aku tak butuh orang seperti kau! Akan kuhabisi kau dengan tanganku sendiri! Lalu aku akan menghabisi nyawa bocah tak berguna itu!" teriak Jin, dia lalu melilitkan cambuknya ke leher Ryuuichi dan mencekiknya dengan keras.

"AKH! Akh… kkh… J-Jirou-bocchan… AAKH!" Ryuuichi terdesak, tubuhnya melemah karena kehabisan nafas, lehernya sakit, dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Ryuuichi-san… Ryuuichi-san…" tangis Jirou saat melihat Ryuuichi yang tidak berdaya.

"Kkh… aku harus… menyelamatkan… Jirou-bocchan… kkh… AAAAAARGH!" dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Ryuuichi mencengkram cambuk yang melilit lehernya, dan melepaskannya.

"A-apa? Kurang ajar!" Jin pun kembali menyerang Ryuuchi dengan cambuknya.

Tapi dengan mudahnya, Ryuuichi menangkap tali cambuk itu dan merebutnya dari Jin, lalu Ryuuichi berlari dengan kencang ke arah Jin dan menendang bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"BUAAAAK!"

"AAAAAKH!" teriak kesakitan Jin, dia pun jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah.

"Jirou-bocchan!" Ryuuichi langsung berlari ke arah Jirou dan melepaskan rantai di tangan dan kakinya.

"Hiks… hiks… Ryuuichi-san… syu-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… hiks… kalau sampai… terjadi apa-apa padamu… hiks… aku… aku… HUWEEEEEEE!" Jirou pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Ryuuichi.

Ryuuichi pun balas memeluk Bocchan nya itu, membelai lembut rambutnya, dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jirou-bocchan, aku takkan membiarkanmu kesepian, aku akan terus melindungimu, Jirou-bocchan, kita akan terus bersama selamanya…" ujar Ryuuichi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ryuuichi-san… Ryuuichi-san… Suki da you, Ryuuichi-san... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku… aku ingin terus bersama Ryuuichi-san…" ucap Jirou sambil menatap mata Ryuuichi dengan mata besarnya yang meneteskan air mata.

Ryuuichi awalnya terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jirou, tapi dia langsung tersenyum dan menghapus dengan lembut air mata Jirou menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ya Jirou-bocchan… kita akan terus bersama selama-nya…" tiba-tiba saja… Ryuuichi jatuh ke lantai dengan keadaan tubuh bersimbah darah dan ada pisau yang tertancap di punggungnya.

"Ryuuichi…-san..? nee Ryuuichi-san, kenapa kau malah tiduran…? Bangun Ryuuichi-san… Ryuuichi-san…" Jirou mengguncang tubuh Ryuuichi yang terkapar itu, berusaha membangunkan Ryuuichi yang tidak juga bangun…

"Ryuuichi-san… jangan bercanda seperti ini… ini tidak lucu… Ryuuichi-san… kumohon bangunlah… Ryuuichi-san…" tangis Jirou sambil tetap berusaha membangunkan Ryuuichi.

"J-Jirou… bocchan…" ucap Ryuuichi lirih.

"Ryuuichi-san! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tolong bilang kau tidak apa, aku mohon Ryuuichi-san…" tangis Jirou, tangan kecilnya menggenggam erat tangan Ryuuichi yang lebih besar darinya, seolah kalau dia melepaskannya, Ryuuichi pun akan hilang dari hadapannya…

"Jirou-bocchan… gomennasai… aku… tak bisa bersamamu… aku… tak bisa menepati janjiku… Jirou-bocchan… jadilah orang yang kuat… lindungilah orang yang kau sayangi dengan kekuatanmu… bahagiakanlah orang yang kau sayangi… gomennasai… sayonara… Suki da you, Jirou…" Ryuuichi pun mencium lembut bibir Jirou kecil, memberikan kehangatan yang tersisa di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya semua kehangatan itu hilang…

Dan bersamaan dengan mendinginnya bibir itu… Ryuuichi pun pergi untuk selama-lamanya…

"Ry…Ryuuichi…-san… ke-kenapa tanganmu jadi dingin? Ke-kenapa wajahmu pucat…? Ryuuichi-san… Ryuuichi-san… kau masih ada di sini kan…? Kau tidak pergi ke tempat Kaa-chan kan? Ryuuichi-san… kumohon jangan mati… Ryuuichi-san… RYUUICHIIIIII!" teriak Jirou dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya, dia berteriak memanggil-memanggil Ryuuichi, tangan kecilnya mengguncang keras tubuh Ryuuichi.

Tapi tak ada gunanya… Ryuuichi sudah pergi… dan tak akan kembali lagi… untuk selama-lamanya…

"Heh, adegan yang menjijikkan dari 2 orang yang menjijikkan," kata seseorang yang sudah lama Jirou kenal, orang yang mewariskan darahnya kepada Jirou… orang… yang paling di takuti oleh Jirou…

"Otou-sama…" ucap Jirou sambil menatap ke arah Jin yang menyeringai bagaikan iblis dengan tatapan mata penuh ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh, dia pikir aku bisa di bunuh dengan mudah? Jangan bermimpi, takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Sakuma Jin… TIDAK ADA!" seru Jin sambil mencabut pisau yang menancap di punggung Ryuuichi.

"Otou-sama… telah… membunuh… Ryuuichi-san…" gumam Jirou, matanya menatap lurus mata ayah kandungnya itu.

"Ya, akulah yang telah membunuh supir rendahan itu, dan sekarang, kau pun akan menyusulnya!" teriak Jin sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke Jirou, dan…

"CRAAASH!"

…Jin menusuk mata kanan Jirou dengan pisaunya, seketika… Jirou pun jatuh terlentang dengan pisau menancap di mata kanannya, dan darah segar mengalir dari matanya…

"…ahaha… dia mati… bocah sialan itu mati… mati… mati…. AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA-AAAAKH!" tiba-tiba saja, Jin merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya, dan dari perutnya… keluar darah segar yang terus mengalir deras.

"Kaulah yang bodoh, Sakuma Jin…" kata seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata kanan yang berdarah-darah dan luka tusuk yang lebar, mata kirinya yang baik-baik saja, menatap penuh kebencian sosok Jin yang terbelalak tak percaya melihat anak itu.

Dialah Sakuma Jirou… putra dari Sakuma Jin… yang baru saja menusuk ayahnya sendiri dengan pisau yang tadi tertancap di matanya…

"GAKH! K-kau masih… hi..dup…?" kata Jin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya… membunuh Tanaka adalah kesalahan besar yang kau lakukan, Jin… sekarang… terimalah hukuman dariku… selamat tinggal… dan sampai jumpa di neraka… Sakuma Jin…" ujar Jirou, yang dengan tangan kecilnya itu, menebas dada Jin tanpa ampun.

"BRUUUUK!"

Jin pun jatuh ke lantai, dengan luka tebas yang lebar di dada dan perutnya…

Tanpa memperdulikan mata kanannya yang sudah rusak, dan cipratan darah yang ada di tubuhnya, Jirou berjalan mendekati tubuh Ryuuichi, dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Gomen… Ryuuichi-san… aku… tidak bisa bertemu denganmu di surga… gomen…" ucap Jirou sambil membelai lembut pipi Ryuuichi dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

Setelah menutupi tubuh Ryuuichi dengan kain yang di temukannya di tempat itu, Jirou pun berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tempat dimana dia dibesarkan, tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan, tempat dimana dia bertemu Ryuuichi…

"Suki da you, Ryuuichi-san…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **…Oke, kenapa fic ini berubah genre jadi gore? Inilah akibat karena terlalu banyak baca cerita yang bikin galau, ukh… walaupun gaje, tolong baca and review fic ini ya! Btw, chapter depan itu masih flashback nya Jirou.

Balasan Review!

**Yuki-nee: **Wkwkwk saia juga suka ShuuIchi~ *plak!* Ohoho, sekali-sekali tukeran posisi gitu Fudou sama Sakuma nyo~ AAAAAAKH! SAIA JUGA GAK TAU KENAPA MALAH BIKIN SEDIH SAKU-CHAN(?) DAN ICHI-CHAN(?)! INI GARA2 KEBANYAKAN BACA CERITA GALAU! Ufu~ kalau Saku-chan jadi keren sih, itu sepertinya karena saia nonton Beelzebub *plak!* jadi bawaannya pengen ada adegan berantem yang kerennya nyo~ Ah, sayangnya hal itu baru akan di klarifikasi di chapter 6 nyo~ sabar ya~ sekarang nikmati dan review chapter 4 ini~

**Chiisai: **Keliatan~ keliatan~ *ngintip Ichi mandi/plak! Bukan woi!* Ufu~ SakuIchi pasti akan jadian kok~ tunggu aja~ ufu, I love konflik batin *plak!* Arigatou~ baca and review chapter ini nyo~

**NaoShiteRu1264: **Gak apa nyo~ XD Ufu, sekali-kali crack pair dong biar fandom IE lebih berwarna~, Ufu~ Ore-sama no Saku-chan emang kakkoii~ *plak!* Pasti dong Ichi-chan suki suki daisuki sama Saku-chan~, soal ShuuIchi nantikan saja di chapter 6~, Saku-chan pasti dapetin hati Ichi-chan kok~ Arigatou ya~ baca and review fic ini~

**Nagi & Rima: **Ufu~ telat taka pa yang penting review~ bagus! Ajaklah sebanyak-banyaknya orang untuk me review fic saia! Ufu, Ore-sama emang hebat ya perkembangannya *taboked* Sabar aja ya *nepok2 kepala Nagi* arigatou thumbs up nya~ Ufu, takkan kubiarkan tamat secepat itu *plak!* Semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan kalian, baca and review fic ini~

**Syifaa: **Ufufu~ teriak juga gak apa, walaupun hasilnya di gebukin karena berisik *plak!* Ohoho, Ore-sama no Saku-chan wa kakkoii nee~, saia emang jagonya bikin chara di cerita saia galau *plak!* Ufu, banyak yang suka adegan berantem Shuuya vs Sakuma ya~ XD Saku-chan emang bikin meleleh~ Oke deh, saia bikin Ichi tambah menderita *jangan woi kasian*, Arigatou nyo~ udah update nih~ baca and review~

**Hikary: **Bagi saia segitu udah panjang nyo~ tapi semoga anda puas dengan panjang fic nya di chapter ini, kalau mau yang hot baca Lemon Collection dong~ *promosi ceritanya*, Gak apa kok~ tapi chapter ini jangan lupa review ya~ HiroMamo is my 1st OTP~ *plak!* SakuIchi nya bakal ada di chapter 6 nyo~ tunggu ya~ Baca and Review fic ini~

** – c h a n: **Arigatou~ Ufu~ alasan Shuuya nyium Ichi bakal ada di chapter 6~ pasti yang dapet Ichi-chan itu Saku-chan kok~ Shuuya kan punya Yuuka~ *itu adiknya woi* Ini chapter 4 nya~ baca and review~

**HideyoshiK: **I already update it~ ah sorry, in this chapter, Ichirouta only appear in the beginning, sorry, Thank you~ you not come from Indonesia? Please keep read and review my story~

**Nagi -AoFujisaki- SPAzell: **Ore-sama no Saku-chan emang keren~! Tak apa kok~ asal review, telat pun tak apa~ Saku-chan emang keren dan sugoii XD Udah saia update~ tapi maaf ya gak kilat, Douita~ baca and review fic saia~

Sekian balasan review nya~ sampai jumpa di chapter 5 nyo~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
